Condolence and Comfort
by Wolfcry66
Summary: In the wake of Kaji's disappearance, Asuka has fallen into a deep depression, and Misato has emotionally withdrawn. Can Shinji help Asuka at her most vulnerable? Shinji x Asuka Rated M strong sexual content.


**A/N This is my first request.**

 **Please read and review**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Evangelion**

* * *

 **Condolence and Comfort**

"You fool." Misato cries, her knees going weak as she leans forward, pushing the dinning room table with the telephone on it forward. "You were always such a fool." Misato say as she cries further.

In his room, Shinji takes his ears phones out as he hears Misato's brake down.

Stepping out of his room, he sees Misato crouched down, and leaning against the table. The site of her like that stirs a series of confusing emotions in Shinji.

First, it was confusion, not knowing what was wrong. Then it was a small impulse to go comfort her, feeling how much he cared for her. But that was immediately over come by a crippling lack of understanding of how to make her feel better.

Shinji had no clue what Misato was going through, and could not think of how he could make her feel better, he imagined her crying and yelling at him for how stupid his was for trying to understand what she was going through.

At this thought, Shinji backed away into his room, feeling sick at himself for not being able to help Misato feel better.

It did not get much better for anyone after that.

* * *

One of the few times Misato talked to Shinji was to ask him where Kaji's plaint was so she could take care of it. Misato became so depressed she started working longer hours, and when she was at home, she spent most of the time drunk.

All this made Shinji feel even worse. Feeling that he should be able to do something for Misato. But he could not figure out what.

One day, only a few days after Kaji was reported missing, Shinji woke up to get ready for school. He and Asuka had gotten into the habit of waking themselves up, as Misato was leaving for work before they woke up most days. Shinji had gotten dressed and was making breakfast for himself and Asuka when Asuka came out of her own room. The two sat down and eat in silence.

Shinji realized that he and Asuka hadn't really talked much since Kaji disappeared, but he can't bring himself to talk to her right now.

They finished breakfast without even making eye contact.

* * *

School went by in a blur and they are back home, but Misato is still not there.

It is a few hour before they figured she will be late getting home, latter then usual that is.

Shinji makes himself and Asuka dinner which they eat without talking to each other.

It is a bit later when Shinji is trying to do his homework when her hears something.

Removing his ear phones, he hears crying.

Shinji steps out of his room and looks into the living room and sees Asuka softly crying with her face in the sofa cushions.

This reminds Shinji of Misato, and it brings back all the same feelings, Shinji is about to turn around and go back to him room until her remembers how horrible it felt turning his back on Misato like that, and how she'd been since then.

Not wanting to feel that way again, Shinji goes to Asuka and tries to get her attention.

"Asuka...Asuka?"

Asuka hears her name and stops crying. She looks up, still glassy eyed and sees Shinji looking at her.

It is now that Shinji realizes that he still does not know how to comfort someone feeling this way.

"Asuka, are feeling alright?" Shinji feels dumb for asking that question.

Asuka doesn't seem to like it that much either as her eyes tear up again and she tells Shinji to go.

"Go, just go away, like all the rest." Asuka says as she put her face back into the couch cushions.

Shinji is actually slightly relived, as it was not the as angry as he expected Asuka to be at having been seen in this state. But his relief soon turned to more sadness as he realizes this means Asuka is so depressed that she isn't even acting like herself.

Not wanting to just give up on her he tries again.

Sitting down, on the other end of the couch from Asuka, Asuka doesn't seem to notice, or care.

Looking over at Asuka, Shinji thinks about what to say next. 'All these started when Kaji disappeared.'

"Asuka, is this about Kaji?" Shinji asks as politely as he could.

Hearing Kaji's name seemed to get Asuka to stop crying. She sits up and looks over at Shinji.

He thinks he's gotten through to her until she says. "No, I'm crying for reasons completely unrelated to the fact that the one other mature person in my life is gone, and no one has any idea what happened to him, and I am now stuck with no one but a alcoholic bimbo, and a baka child in my life!" Asuka snaps at Shinji, clearly letting out just a small amount that her feelings on to him.

Shinji finds his fear coming true, realizing that Asuka, having a worse temper then Misato, is going to go harder on him.

"I...I...I'm sorry." Shinji feebly says.

'There he goes again, apologizing for everything.' Asuka angrily thought to her self. 'And Kanji thought he had potential.'

"Oh, do you have to apologize for everything!?" Asuka raises her voice, getting closer to Shinji. "Say as much dumb shit as you want, but whatever you do, you don't have to follow everything with a 'I'm sorry'!" Asuka yells, raising a open hand, then she slaps Shinji across the face.

This leaves Shinji a little stunned. While Asuka feels a twinge of regret over it herself, but does her best not to show it.

Shinji rubs the hand print on his cheek as is begins to fade. Asuka turns away from him curls up, resting her face on her knees.

Shinji is about to leave, but he feels like he owes Asuka one more attempt to reach her.

Taking a deep breath, he begins. "I..."

'Here we go again.' Asuka thought, thinking she was getting another unneeded apology.

"I miss Kaji to" Shinji says.

This surprised Asuka. Causing her to turn and look at Shinji with some curiosity. "What?"

"I said I miss Kaji to."

Still kinda surprised, Asuka goes on. "I didn't think you cared about him all that much?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you where hardly ever around him, or talked about him, and you usually side with Misato on things, and she didn't seem to care about him all that much either."

"That's not true, Misato thought about Kaji all the time. The two of them just had a complicated relationship."

"Yeah, I guess if I had a past with someone like that, I would act kinda weird to." Asuka says, Shinji is inwardly thrilled that she is speaking to him in something other then a cry, or a shout.

"So then, What did you like about Kaji?" Asuka asked.

Wanting to keep this conversation going, Shinji answers. "I liked how confident he was. He always seemed like he knew everything" Shinji said, happily remembering the times he spoke with Kaji.

Asuka smiles, it seemed Shinji finally said something she could agree with. "Yeah, he never let anyone talk down to him, and always seemed like the smartest person in the room.

"Hey, do you remember the first time you meant him?" Asuka asked, enjoying talking about Kaji with someone who liked him as well.

"Aboard the Over The Rainbow? Yeah I remember. "He asked me how well Misato's been sleeping, like she and I shared a bed."

Asuka laughs a bit at that. "I bet you blushed like crazy at that?"

"Actually no, I laughed at the question to. Like I said, I liked how confident he was."

"Well, it seems he returned the favor. Kaji always loved telling me how well you where doing with your synch rate." Asuka says.

"Sorry about that." Shinji said, knowing how sensitive that subject could get with Asuka.

"Don't be, I know he wasn't trying to rub anything in my face, he was just trying to keep me motivated." Asuka says. Then she looked dreamily at the floor, clearly remember something fondly, probably for the first time since Kaji disappeared.

"He really did know how to talk to people didn't he?" Said Shinji.

"Yeah, he did.

"You know, maybe if you told NERV how well you two got along, they might have let the two of us stay with Kaji as our guardian?" Asuka says

"Then again, it was probably best we didn't. He would've spend a lot of time trying to set you and me up." Asuka says out of nowhere.

"W...What" Shinji asked, blushing a bit at Asuka's last statement.

Liking seeing how Shinji reacted, Asuka continued. "Oh yeah, Kaji had this weird thing about teasing me that I secretly had a crush on you." Asuka said looking down again, not letting Shinji she her eyes. "Some how, Kaji got it into his head that I was only mean to you because I was madly in love with you and didn't know how to express myself." Turning her face away from the floor Asuka said. "If you ask me, I think he may have just been projecting his relationship with Misato on to us. What do you think?" Asuka asks, looking at Shinji with a small smile on her face.

"Ahh...What do I think about what?" Shinji asks.

"Why do you think that Kaji thought you and I should have gotten together?"

"Ah, I don't know, maybe he thought we would make a cute couple?" Shinji's face turns red at what he just said. "Ouch" Shinji says as Asuka pinches his check.

"That we would make a cute couple, is that what you think Kaji thought, or what you think yourself?" Asuka mockingly asks.

"Ow ow ow, I'm sorry Asuka, it's not what I think, it's not what I think."

Asuka liked this, she had been sad for a while, she was desperate to talk to someone about Kaji, she never thought it would be Shinji, but he seemed to want to be a sympathetic ear for her, and she could always make sure she had the upper hand in their relationship. Letting go of his check, Asuka said. "It's OK Third, I know what you meant, and since we're being honest, it's not that bad of a thought." Asuka said with a knowing smile.

'What did she just say?' Shinji though 'Is she saying she DOSE think we would make a cute couple?' Shinji didn't know what to do, he expected some issues, but he never thought Asuka would open up this soon. Did she really only need someone to talk to.

"I'm not saying I AM in love with you, but we could make a 'cute couple' if I were." Asuka said.

"And where's my say in this?" Shinji angrily asked, rubbing the sore spot on his check.

"I think we both know you wouldn't turn me down if I gave you the chance." Asuka smugly says, striking a suggestive post on her side of the couch.

"Weren't you the one who pressured me into giving you a kiss that time?" Shinji is shocked by what he just said. He wasn't sure what had gotten into them, Asuka was flirting with him, and he was standing up to Asuka.

Fearing he may have gotten Asuka angry at him, Shinji gets a nervous face and just stars forward. He doesn't notice as Asuka crawls over to him, puts her lips near his ear and whispers. "I'm sorry I said you were a bad kisser."

"W...What?" Shinji asked.

"I said I'm sorry I said you were a bad kisser.

"I know I made a big show of washing my mouth out, but is was just supposed to be a joke that I got carried a way with."

"Being grossed out enough to wash your mouth out dose seem a bit to far." Shinji says, trying to convey how hurt he was by her 'act' back then.

Looking away, Asuka blushes a bit, and says. "Yea, it was wasn't it, I don't know how to explain it.

"It was just going to be a bit of a tease, but then...You know what it's like when you feel like you've gotten yourself into more then you can handle?"

"Yeah I do." Shinji felt that way when ever he fought a Angle, which Asuka seemed to handle pretty well. Yet Asuka felt overwhelmed by a kiss?

Shinji couldn't wrap his mind around any of it. First Asuka was a wrack, then they were talking like best friends, then she teased and flirted with him, and now she's acting like being around him makes her weak in the knees.

"Asuka?" He gets her attention.

Asuka looks at Shinji, but he couldn't tell what she was feeling.

Asuka sits up on her knees closer to Shinji and looks into his eyes, Shinji is feeling nervous again.

They are staring into each other's eyes when Asuka moves herself closer and begins to pucker her lips.

Their lips are just a inch apart when the front door suddenly opens.

The two of them look over to the door way to see Misato stepping into the apartment.

"Hay kids." She half-heatedly greets Shinji and Asuka. "Sorry I was late, I've had a lot of work with Ritsuko lately." She says as she makes her way to the fridge, not even looking at Shinji and Asuka.

Taking a few beers out, Misato asks. "So you two doing homework together?"

"Yeah, that's it." Asuka say in a fast voice. Shinji looks over to see that she's blushing.

"That's good to hear." Misato lazily says as she takes the beers into her room. Pan-Pan following in toe.

Shinji looks over at Asuka who is staring at the floor again, still blushing.

After some awkward silence, Asuka just gets up and says "Good night." And walks to her room, without looking back at Shinji.

After a little while Shinji heads to bed himself.

As he's lying down to sleep he thinks about the conversation he just with Asuka. It was the most honest conversation they had ever had, but what Shinji couldn't stop thinking about was what Asuka was going to do right before Misato came in.

"Was she really going to...?" Shinji blushes at the thought and tried to go to sleep, but has a hard time at it.

Meanwhile Asuka was up late, doing some hard thinking of her own.

* * *

The next day was pretty uneventful.

Again, Misato left for work before either Shinji or Asuka woke up. And Shinji made the two of them breakfast.

The only difference was that Asuka did try to strike up a conversation with Shinji.

"So, how'd you sleep last night?" Asuka asked, pushing her eggs around with her fork.

A little surprised that Asuka talked to him Shinji just said. "Ah, OK I guess."

"That's good." Asuka said, blushing a bit as she turned her attention back to her meal, it seemed she wanted to say something else, but couldn't get the words out at that moment.

It wasn't until they had both eaten and her were on their way out to head to school that Asuka spoke to Shinji again.

"Hay, about last night... Takes for taking with me about Kaji." Asuka said, not looking right at Shinji as they waited at the door. "I know it probably didn't seem like much, but you where the first person who really seemed to get Kaji like I did." Asuka said, then she looked at Shinji with a kind of half-smile, and gave him a quick hug before heading out the door, Shinji following close behind, smiling to himself.

Shinji had a great day at school, knowing that he helped Asuka feel better lifted a huge weight on of his shoulders.

Meanwhile at NERV, Misato and Ritsuko were discussing a project Misato volunteered to help out on.

"Are you sure you want to help with this, you've been spending a lot of time at work recently." Ritsuko said to Misato. "What about Shinji and Asuka, how much of them have you seen recently?"

"Do you want to extra help of not." Misato answered back. "And besides, the kids are doing just fine, when I came home last night they were working on their homework together."

Ritsuko knew what Misato was doing, she was trying to keep herself busy since Kaji disappeared. She didn't want to call her out on it, because she didn't want to deal with Misato's emotions right now, so she decided to accept Misato's help.

"OK, but at least tell Shinji and Asuka that you won't be home for a while, so they don't worry."

"Fine." Misato said as she took out her cell phone.

* * *

When Shinji and Asuka got home, they found a massage on the answering machine.

"Hey, Shinji and Asuka." Misato's voice began, sounding disinterested. "Just calling to let you know that Ritsuko really needs my help on a big project, so I won't be making it home until pretty late, so feed yourselves, and Pan-pan, and don't wait up, OK bye." Misato's massage ended.

"Well, that's just typical of her by now." Asuka said, crossing her arms as she faced away from the phone with her eyes closed. "She's been looking for any excuse to stay away from home lately, I bet she actually begged Ritsuko to let her help her out"

Shinji didn't have much to say, he just stared at the answering machine, thinking about how accurate Asuka's guess sounded, and feeling that same sense of guilt he'd been feeling about Misato lately.

"Well, it doesn't matter much anyway I guess." Asuka continued. Turning around to talk to Shinji. "We've been doing most of the work around here lately, at least now we have some peace and quit.

"Come on, maybe we can get our homework out of the way before we eat." Asuka said as she emptied out her backpack on to the living room table.

Shinji turned away from the phone and found himself noticing that Asuka was actually acting friendly to him.

Happy about this, Shinji walked over and kneeled next to Asuka.

As he got out his own books and other school stuff, Asuka was saying. "We should start with Social Studies, so turn to chapter..." Asuka was cut off when she and Shinji reached for the same pencil and touched hands. Asuka, in a knee-jerk reaction, pulled her hand away, and quickly hid the blush on her cheeks.

She cleared her throat with a cough and turned back to Shinji with a straight face. "Like I said, we should turn to chapter 15. Let's get started." Asuka said, like nothing happened.

They got there homework done, feed Pan-pan, and eat dinner without incident.

It wasn't until later that night after Shinji was finished showering and brushing his teeth for the night, and was on his way to his room for bed, that something happened.

Shinji found Asuka standing in the hallway, looking thoughtful, but also a little nervous. Shinji was about to ask what was wrong when she asked. "Can we talk Shinji?"

"S...sure." Shinji answers.

The two of them sit on the couch like they did the night before. Asuka is the first to talk.

"Shinji, about last night, I really didn't thank you enough.

"You see, like I said, I though Kaji was the only person in the world that understood me. And I was worried that with him gone, I would be all alone again."

'Again?' Shinji thinks.

"But then you got up the nerve to talk to me, even though how mean I had been to you, and that I even slapped you across the face right there, you still listened to me." Asuka finishes, looking at Shinji with glassy eyes.

"W...well of course I listened to you. I could tell you needed it."

"That's right, you could tell what I needed. It's like Mr. Kaji always told me, if I just gave you a chance, you would show me just how much you understood me. Anyone else would have walked away, but you didn't give up on me." Asuka said, as she still stared at him with a smile.

"Of course I didn't give up on you, you're my friend." Shinji reassuringly said.

"It's not just that." Asuka continued, now looking down on to the floor. "You see, my mother died a while ago, and my Dad was out of the picture for a awhile before that, so after Mama was gone, I was alone, no one talked to me about anything other then piloting, or never asked my how I felt about anything.

"Until Kaji was assigned to watch over me. He was the smarted, kindest, and most handsome man I've ever met. So when he vanished, I though that was it, but now I have you as a real friend, so neither of us has to be lonely." Asuka said, looking back at Shinji.

"You see Shinji, I know what it feels like for you when you're around your father, even I could tell he acts cold, even for your commander, so I know that you went through a lot of what I went through. and now that Misato is pretty much checked on us it's just the two of us, as far as I am concerned." Asuka says, as she moves her face closer to Shinji's, a lot like the night before. Shinji blushed as he looks into Asuka's glassy eyes, and notices she's blushing to.

"But that's OK, because that's all I want, one other person who understands me, and who I understand, and now I know that Kaji wasn't teasing me when he said we should get together." Asuka says as she kisses Shinji on the lips.

It is a light and easy kiss, but very affectionate all the same.

Pulling away Asuka looks into Shinji eyes again. "Because I love you Shinji."

"A...Asuka." Shinji stammers, but Asuka goes in for another kiss, this time wrapping her arms around his neck, opening her mouth, and pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Shinji is surprised by this and ends up falling onto the floor with Asuka still clinging to him.

She breaks their kiss and stars down at him lovingly, having ended up on top of him.

Seeing he was still a little confused, Asuka gets off of him and sits up on her knees on the floor. "Sorry if I surprised you there, I didn't know how to show how I felt any better." Asuka says in a caring voice that she never used on Shinji before.

Sitting up himself, Shinji tried to articulate what was going through his mind.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me Asuka." Shinji says while blushing.

"You feel the same way about me, don't you Shinji?" Asuka asks, with just a bit of uncertainty.

Looking at Asuka, Shinji saw she was in a more vulnerable state then he had ever seen her in. She had her insecurities, but now it seemed she was trusting Shinji to see her as her true feeling made her. Seeing this, Shinji felt she should just speak from his own heart.

"I actually do Asuka. I love you to." If felt so natural for Shinji to say those words.

Over joyed at the returning of her feelings Asuka leaped at him and kissed him again.

After these kiss was done she said. "This is great now we'll always have each other, we don't have to let your Dad or Misato dominate our lives any more so long as we have each other." Asuka happily said.

"Why are you being so rough on Misato anyway, isn't she just going through the same lose we are?" Shinji asks.

Asuka leans back on to her kneeling position and and looks at Shinji with a stoic expression. Normally, she would lean into Shinji for going to easy on Misato, but now she knew she had to treat him with more respect. "I'm sorry to tell you this Shinji, but it is not the same. While it is true Misato saw a lot in Kaji, and probably still had feelings for him, that dose not excuse how she has handled this. She is a grown women, with a life and friends beyond Kaji, other people to go to for support, on top of that, she is a officer, and a legal guardian to two young people, it is irresponsible to let even something like this affect her duties as much as she is." Asuka deadpanly says.

"But it's not her fault, I should have comforted her like I did for you, I was right there when she got the last call from Kaji." Shinji defensibly says.

Asuka could see that this was a big strain on Shinji to put the weight of Misato's issues on himself, but now she could appreciate what this said about how much he cared for the people around him, but she still had to set him straight. "No Shinji that fact of the matter is that it was not your place to make her feel better, again she is the adult, even if you did try, she probably would have rejected your attempts, like I almost did."

Shinji couldn't argue with Asuka's points, he knew he couldn't help Misato, no matter how much he wanted to, but trying to shoulder the blame some how seemed right to him, like it really was partly his responsibility. Realizing this, Shinji looked down in shame.

Then he felt Asuka's hand on his check, and his face was lifted up to look into her again.

"It's good, you want to help those around you, but some times you just can't." Asuka lovingly says.

Shinji's eyes overflow with tears as he embraces Asuka and cries on to her shoulder. Now it was time for Asuka to help Shinji though his feelings.

They hold each other for some time, until Shinji calms down. They look into each other eyes again, Asuka whips away Shinji tears.

"What do we do now?" Shinji asks.

Asuka knew what to do for both of them admittedly.

* * *

Asuka stands up, and takes Shinji by the hand back to her room.

Once there Shinji asks. "Asuka, what are we doing..." Shinji was cut off as Asuka kisses him. This time it was far more passionate, more energy, and heat behind it as Asuka thrusts her tongue into Shinji's mouth and swirls it with his. She grads him by the shoulders to keep him straight as she push her face into his.

Asuka breaks the kiss, and string of saliva connects their mouths for a second.

Shinji's knees go weak at what Asuka just did to him. It wasn't bad by any sense, but it just caught him off guard.

Before his head could stopped spinning Shinji notices that Asuka has her hands at the hem of her night shirt. Before he could react, Asuka hand the shirt off and over her head, holding it at her side as she let's Shinji star at her 30C breasts.

Shinji's face breaks out in a extreme blush as he makes a surprised face and blood drips from his noise.

Before he can do anything else, Asuka drops her shirt and steps towards Shinji.

Out of nerves alone Shinji let's himself get pushed back up against a wall as Asuka grabs his shoulder and kisses him again. After that Asuka moves her mouth to his ear and whispers. "It's OK, like I said it's just you and me, we already love each other, this is just about showing that."

Asuka moves her head back to look into Shinji's face again. He seems to have been calmed by her words.

"Asuka, are you sure, this seems to being moving pretty fast?" Shinji says.

Smiling, Asuka answers back. "We've be through so much together, we've practically gone to hell and back with each other, if you count fighting a monster in a volcano hell, which I do. We love each other, we are attracted to each, we aren't doing anything wrong." Asuka then unbuttons Shinji's night shirt, feeling his toned chest.

At Asuka's touch, Shinji loses what little resistance he had left. He kisses Asuka back, and let's her pull him back towards her bed, where she lies herself down and Shinji joins her. They resume kissing and Shinji holds Asuka's breasts in his hands.

Asuka fully removes Shinji shirt and breaks their kiss to say one more thing. "You know, whenever Kaji would joke about you and Misato hooking up, I always felt just a little bit of jealousy, but now I can know that I've gotten what she can't."

Asuka then removes her pajama shorts and panties, making her completely naked, at this Shinji removes his own pants and underwear, becoming just as naked.

Knowing what comes next, Shinji lays on top Asuka body, feeling their naked skin touch.

They resume kissing, Shinji starts to line up his erect penis with Asuka's virgin vagina. But before he enters she feels nervous and starts shacking.

"What's wrong? Asuka asks.

"It's just I don't want to hurt you, and I don't know much about what I'm doing."

Feeling touched by Shinji's concern, Asuka reassures him. "It's all OK, I know what's coming, but I also know you wouldn't hurt me on propose. Just kiss me while you go in and it with distract us both from our nerves."

"OK, if your sure." Shinji says as he kisses Asuka, and pushes forward into her wet entrance.

As Shinji goes in he is instantly lost in the feeling of Asuka's womanhood. He moves on until he hits her hymen, he is so overcome with new sensations, and knowing that Asuka was already OK with this, Shinji pushes on.

At feeling her maidenhood being broken, and Shinji's size, Asuka's face clenches up a bit and a tear drips from her eye, all while she and Shinji are still kissing each other.

Asuka's pussy felt so tight and warm to Shinji, that he kept pushing further in until his and Asuka's hips were pressed against each other and the tip of Shinji's cock was pressing up against Asuka's cervix.

At this point they break their kiss to breath deeply their their bodies sweat from each other's heat.

As their are catching their breath, Asuka tells Shinji. "S...S...Shinji, you can start moving now, please move, please." Asuka almost begs between breaths.

Listening to her, Shinji begins to move his cock out of Asuka, she was so tight, that he had a hard time moving at all that first, but it made Asuka mouth hang open in pure pleasure now that the initial pain from losing her virginity was gone, and Shinji loved how Asuka's womanhood seemed to cling tightly to his manhood.

Once he was almost all the way out of her, Shinji pushes right back in with a bit more ease this time, bottoming out at Asuka's cervix with more force, causing Asuka to let out a pleasured yelp.

They went on like this. Shinji kept pumping into Asuka faster and faster, and she loved it more and more. Wrapping her arms and lags around his body, and Shinji held her tight in his arms, and began to suck at her breast, taking each nipple in turn.

"Oh Shinji...Shinji" Asuka says between moans. "You so big, and so much better then I thought you would be our first time. If I knew you would be like this, I would have jumped on you first chance I got after we first meet!" Asuka joyously calls out.

Shinji continue his rhythm, kissing Asuka again, she is sent into her first orgasm. "AHHHHHHHH" Asuka yells as her squirts on to herself and Shinji where they are joined.

"Asuka are you OK?" Shinji asks without breaking his movements.

"Better then OK, you are the best Shinji!" Asuka says in her post-orgasmic state.

Their love making continued for a while, both their breathing getting deeper and the bodies got sweatier.

Before to long Shinji found himself on the brink of his own release while Asuka was fast approaching her second climax.

As they both reached the point of no return, they both screamed "AHHHHHHHHH" simultaneously as their mutual orgasm tore through their bodies. Thick ribbons of Shinji's white cum gushed into Asuka. Asuka's eyes rolled back a bit at the pleasure.

Shinji rolled off of Asuka as the couple caught their breaths. Shinji and Asuka begin to cuddle in their post coital bliss.

"Shinji." Asuka got Shinji's intention after a moment of quiet. Shinji turns to look into her Asuka's now loving eyes. "Thank you again Shinji, you are everything I needed and more. and now you are mine and mine alone." Asuka says and she kisses Shinji again, and Shinji returns the kiss.

After they break their kiss, Asuka asks. "You'll stay with me tonight, right?"

"Of course I will Asuka." Shinji answers.

They kiss one more time, then they cuddle in each other arms.

Asuka's soft fiery red hair is the last thing Shinji feels on his face before he falls asleep.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading, again this is my first request, so if you like the idea.**

 **Until next time happy reading.**


End file.
